The Battle is Over
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Tidak ada adu mulut lagi diantara kami. Tidak ada lagi 'Supernatural Border' dan Spell-Spell yang kami gunakan untuk menyerang satu sama lain, karena semuanya telah berakhir... Dedicated to Sakuya I. Teotekdung. Review?


**Moshi-moshi, Minna-san!**

**Hana is here!**

**Ya, kali ini mau serius. Dan beralih lagi ke Touhou Project...**

**Yosh, Dunn Forget tu Review ! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Touhou Project © ZUN<strong>

**The Battle is Over © Fujiwara no Hana**

**Summary : **_**Tidak ada adu mulut lagi diantara kami. Tidak ada lagi 'Supernatural Border' dan Spell-Spell yang kami gunakan untuk menyerang satu sama lain, karena semuanya telah berakhir...**_

**Main characters : Fujiwara no Mokou & Kaguya Houraisan**

**Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort *ditambah dengan sedikit Humor di penghujung cerita... (?)***

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>**edicated to my friend...**

**.**

**Sakuya I. T****eotekdung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you like it ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... The Battle is Over ...**

**By : Fujiwara no Hana**

Dia tetap terpaku dibalik jendela kamarnya, menatap satu objek yang bersinar terang di langit. Sebuah lingkaran cahaya langit malam yang bernama bulan. Entah mengapa, hanya dengan menatapnya, pikirannya berusaha membuka lembar-lembar memori kehidupan yang pernah dilaluinya. Ia teringat akan satu orang. Seorang Lunarian yang berasal dari bulan, musuh beratnya, orang yang mempermalukan ayahnya, Kaguya Houraisan.

Gadis berambut putih panjang itu segera bangkit dari posisinya, menuju pintu kamarnya. Saat ia akan membuka pintu, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya,

"Eh, Mokou" sapa gadis yang berada dibalik pintu kamarnya—kaget karena Mokou akhirnya keluar setelah seharian mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Sedangkan gadis immortal yang bernama Mokou itu hanya diam, terus berjalan menuju pintu utama, dan gadis itu tahu, Mokou akan keluar.

"Mokou, kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu. Mokou menghentikan gerakannya saat tangannya sudah menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Aku akan keluar, merasakan angin malam," jawab Mokou tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggalkan sebentar 'kan, Keine?" lanjutnya. Ia menatap gadis yang bernama Keine itu dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Keine singkat.

Mokou kembali tersenyum, dan kemudian keluar rumah, meninggalkan Keine sendirian yang merasa cemas melepaskan Mokou ditengah malam yang dingin. Tapi Keine tahu, manipulasi api yang dimiliki Mokou dapat menghangatkan gadis immortal itu.

**xXx**

Mokou terus berjalan menyusuri hutan bambu, dan akhirnya sampai disebuah padang rumput yang luas, bagaikan permadani yang terbentang luas dimata Scarlet-nya. Mokou mulai menginjakkan kakinya di rumput yang berembun. Rambutnya yang panjang menari-nari mengikuti irama angin. Ia mulai duduk diatas rumput dan kembali menatap bulan, kembali memikirkan seorang Kaguya yang pernah menjadi musuh beratnya dari dulu. Tatapannya yang kosong seperti sedang beradu pandang dengan Sang Bulan. Lingkaran cahaya langit yang bernama bulan itu hampir mirip dengan 'Supernatural Border' yang selalu menjadi perisai baginya saat menghadapi lawan. Hanya saja, bulan yang mirip dengan 'Supernatural Border' itu –di mata Mokou– tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus, hanya sebuah benda ciptaan Kami-sama yang memancarkan cahaya terang di langit gelap. Cahaya lembut yang dipancarkan Sang Bulan bagaikan Kaguya yang sedang menatapnya dengan lembut. Walalupun Kaguya adalah musuh beratnya, orang yang dibencinya, setidaknya dia masih punya hati nurani, dan sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya membenci Kaguya.

Kaguya, Kaguya, Kaguya—

Nama itu yang selalu menghantui pikirannya,

Entah mengapa, dengan memikirkan Kaguya, ia menjadi tertarik pada bulan. Ia bukanlah Kaguya yang seorang Lunarian, Lunarian yang selalu dikait-kaitkan dengan bulan. Ia hanyalah seorang Fujiwara no Mokou yang selalu dikait-kaitkan dengan api, bukan dengan bulan.

Api?

Kenapa dengan api?

Tentu saja.

Manipulasi api adalah kekuatan yang didapatnya setelah dengan tidak sengaja meminum Hourai Elixir sekitar 1300 tahun yang lalu. Dan karena itu juga, ia tidak bisa mati.

Ia immortal.

Abadi.

Dan sejak saat itu, ia bukan manusia.

Dan apakah itu berarti, nyawanya tidak akan pernah dicabut oleh malaikat maut? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya.

Mokou menutup matanya, merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput...

**Mokou's POV**

Kaguya, apa kau masih disana?

Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?

Apa kau bahagia disana?

Kau tahu?

Aku merindukanmu,

Aku ingin melihat wajahmu kembali,

Aku merindukan pertengkaran yang selalu kita lakukan setiap kita bertemu.

Dan kau tahu?

Aku masih ingat saat terakhir kali kita bertemu...

.

.

.

About 5 years ago

.

.

.

Saat itu, aku sedang berjalan di hutan bambu. Dari jauh, tampak orang yang kukenal menghampiriku. Seorang Lunarian yang bernama Kaguya Houraisan. Aku tentu kaget melihat musuh beratku itu menghampiriku disaat seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit emosi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" jawabnya singkat, lalu membawaku ke tempat dimana aku duduk sekarang—ya, di padang rumput yang luas ini.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyaku lagi. Gadis itu menarik napas. Sepertinya masalah yang penting. Dan setelah beberapa saat, dia membuka mulutnya,

"Mokou, aku akan kembali ke bulan..." kata Kaguya padaku dengan nada lemah. Aku bisa melihat wajah sedih yang ditunjukkannya padaku.

"Apa? Kembali ke bulan?" tanyaku yang masih tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakannya. Kembali ke bulan? Apa dia sudah memutar otaknya?

"Iya, kenapa? Bukankah kau senang aku kembali?" jawabnya dan bertanya balik padaku sambil memberikan senyuman sinisnya. Sepertinya sedikit meledekku.

"Haha... tentu saja aku senang. Inilah yang aku inginkan dari dulu, kau tahu?" aku tertawa penuh kemanangan, mengingat Lunarian yang satu itu akan kembali ke tempat asalnya, bulan.

"Aku ingin semua ini berakhir, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu terus, aku lelah Mokou! Dan jika aku kembali, kita akan sama-sama hidup bahagia. Dan aku akan pastikan, Gensokyo akan bebas dari perang!" jelasnya panjang lebar, sedikit menunjukkan emosinya.

"Aku juga, Kaguya Houraisan. Aku juga sudah lelah. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi beribu tahun yang lalu, dan tidak mungkin kita masih membicarakan hal itu sekarang! Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa kepergianmu ke bulan akan membuat Gensokyo damai? Kau bukanlah orang yang berasal dari planet ini, kau hanyalah orang yang numpang tinggal!" aku sedikit membentak Kaguya. Kulihat dia sedikit kaget dengan bentakanku. Oh, Mokou... kenapa kau membentaknya?

"Mokou..." panggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya dia ingin menangis. Menangis? Mungkin karena aku membentaknya tadi. Oh, kumohon, jangan menangis didepanku!

Ternyata benar yang kupikirkan. Dia menangis, sedikit terisak. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, dan kulihat tetesan air mata yang jatuh membahasi tanah, menutup wajahnya yang sedang menangis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Salahku sendiri sampai membentaknya begitu.

"Kaguya, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyaku yang mulai cemas melihat Kaguya menangis akibat perbuatanku itu.

"Mokou, aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke bulan!" ucapnya disela-sela tangisannya. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya, "Tapi Mokou, sebelum aku kembali, aku punya satu permintaan." Pintanya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Apa itu? Katakan." kataku dengan nada dingin.

"Sebelum aku kembali, aku ingin semua ini berakhir, dan—" Kaguya menggantungkan kalimatnya yang sukses membuatku bingung.

"Dan?"

"Aku ingin kita bersahabat, Mokou..." lanjutnya dengan sedikit senyuman tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya, memberiku tatapan penuh harap, berharap bahwa aku akan menjawab 'Ya, aku mau'

Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam, dan mematung pada posisiku, berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkannya barusan. Berteman? Dia serius? Aku sidah bermusuhan dengannya sejak lama dan—berteman? Apa itu pantas? Kami-sama, aku harus jawab apa?

"Tapi jika kua menolak, aku bisa mengerti, dank au akan menjadi musuhku untuk selamanya." Kaguya kembali angkat bicara melihatku yang hanya mematung dan tidak menjawab apapun. Dia berjalan pergi menjauhiku. Aku bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Tunggu, Kaguya!" aku menahan pergelangan tangannya saat ia semakin menjauh dariku. Dia menoleh, menatap mataku dalam,

"Baiklah Kaguya, akan kupenuhi permintaanmu." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum, kulihat dia sedang menatapku dengan rasa tak percaya.

"Kau serius, Mokou?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Mokou!" katanya sambil memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya. Ternyata persahabatan itu sangat indah. Hal yang sama kurasakan saat aku bersahabat dengan Keine untuk yang pertama kalinya, yang kini kurasakan dengan Kaguya.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap kembali?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukanku, kulihat Kaguya sedang mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Apa dia akan kembali juga? Kami-sama, aku baru bersahabat dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku akan tetap kembali, Mokou..." jawabnya dengan wajah sedih yang kembali muncul diwajahnya yang manis. Aku juga sepertinya mulai menampakkan wajah sedihku. Melihat ekspresi wajahku yang mulai berubah, Kaguya kembali melanjutnkan kalimatnya,

"Tapi jangan khawatir, Mokou. Aku akan berkunjung ke bumi untuk menemuimu."

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, menatapnya penuh arti, lalu berkata,

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, aku segera pergi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Aku akan merindukanmu, Mokou," katanya dengan wajah yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Aku kembali tersenyum. Dan sesaat kemudian, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menghilang dari pandanganku

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kaguya..." gumamku entah pada siapa. Berharap bahwa nama orang yang kusebut dapat mendengarnya.

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Kaguya bersahabat. Dengan damainya aku dan Kaguya, kurasa Gensokyo sudah mengurangi sedikit bebannya.

_Tidak __ada adu mulut lagi diantara kami. Tidak ada lagi 'Supernatural Border' dan Spell-Spell yang kami gunakan untuk menyerang satu sama lain, karena semuanya telah berakhir..._

Permusuhan telah berubah menjadi persahabatan...

**Normal POV**

"Kau tidak perlu menitikkan air mata saat menatap bulan, Mokou." Ucap seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Mokou.

"Ah, apa? Aku tidak—Kaguya?" tanya Mokou yang tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Kaguya yang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Iya, ini aku, Mokou. Sesuai janjiku dulu, aku akan berkunjung ke bumi untuk menemuimu." katanya sambil mengikuti Mokou menatap bulan.

"Ternyata kau memang menepati janjimu." Mokou mulai duduk, beranjak dari posisi awalnya, berbaring.

"Kau masih ingat 'kan, ini adalah tempat dimana kita terakhir kali bertemu sebelum aku kembali ke bulan," Kaguya mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat Mokou tersentak. Tapi Mokou hanya menjawab dengan ekspredi datar.

"Tentu, tempat ini adalah tempat yang penuh kenangan" Mokou hanya bisa tersenyum mengucapkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Iya, kau be—"

"Mokou!" sahut seorang gadis yang memanggil Mokou dari jauh. Spontan Mokou dan Kaguya.

"Keine, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mokou heran mendengar Keine memanggil namanya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau bilang hanya sebentar, tapi ternyata la— eh, Kaguya?" tanya Keine yang celotehannya terputus saat melihat Kaguya duduk disebelah Mokou tanpa terjadi perkelahian seperti biasa.

"Halo, Keine." Sapa Kaguya ramah yang semakin membuat Keine bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kaguya? Kau ingin membawa dampak buruk disini ya?" Keine mulai mendekati Kaguya yang sedang bingung dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Eh?"

"Keine," tegur Mokou untuk menghentikan Keine yang mengoceh.

"Apa kau ingin menghasut Mokou agar menjadi jahat ya?" kali ini Keine berhasil memukul kepala dan lengan Kaguya secara tidak elitnya (?). melihat aksi Keine, Kaguya membalas Keine dengan cara menjitak gadis itu hingga hampir terjatuh *kasian banget*

"Keine!" tegur Mokou lagi karena teguran pertamanya tidak sukses membuat pertempuran antara 'K Vs K' itu berhenti. Malah semakin parah.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mencelakai Mokou seperti kau mencelakai ayahnya?" sekarang Keine berhasil menggampar Kaguya, dan Kaguya pun kelihatannya mulai melakukan hal yang sama.

Merasa tidak tahan tegurannya terus diabaikan, Mokou menggunakan cara alternatif.

"Keine!" sahutnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Api yang panasnya bak lava gunung Krakatau *gak nyambung* mulai keluar dari ujung jarinya. Terlihat nenek cantik ini *Mokou 'kan udah tua (plakk!)* frustasi total. Alhasil, si oknum Tom *a.k.a Keine* dan Jerry *a.k.a Kaguya* mulai menghentikan aksinya saat pertengkaran mereka sudah mencapai tingkat cakar-cakaran *wkwkwk*.

"Kaguya itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan lagi, Keine," Mokou mulai bicara tenang setelah berteriak untuk menenangkan dua shabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Keine yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kaguya itu sekarang sahabatku." Jawab Mokou singkat. Keine melotot tak percaya, melihat 2 insan *jiaaahh~* yang merupakan musuh sejati ini bisa jadi sahabatan.

"Gimana ceritanya kok bisa begitu?" tanya Keine lagi.

"Makanya, baca dulu fic Author peniru nama ini *Hana : –pundung–*, nanti kau juga tau gimana ceritanya." Ujar Mokou yang entah muji atau ngeledek Hana. TT_TT

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku minta maaf ya, Kaguya," Keine lalu meminta maaf pada Kaguya dengan cara memelas.

Sedangkan Kaguya yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, tapi cara maafnya biasa aja, Keine."

"Hehe~" Keine hanya nyengir diberi komentar oleh Kaguya

"Akhirnya..." Mokou lalu menghela napas setelah 2 sahabatnya ini kembali baik.

Kini, Mokou yakin, dengan kehadiran 2 sahabtnya ini, ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya kedepan dengan lebih baik.

Dan saat ia kembali menatap bulan, ia seperti melihat sang bulan sedang tersenyum lembut padanya...

**... OWARI ...**

**A/N : Akhirnya~~ *peluk-peluk Mokou* selesai juga fic ini.**

**Fic ini sengaja Hana bikin buat ucapan terima kasih Hana ma Sakuya I. Teotekdung karena udah bikinin Hana fic "Cirno Idol". Hehe~ Makasih ya, Teo... ^^. Semoga kamu suka fic Hana ini ^^b. Tapi tau gak? Fic ini malah terinspirasi dari fic kamu yang "The Burned Moon" itu *perasaan udah Hana jelasin lewat Review deh***

**Hum... bagian akhirnya sama sekali gak puitis ya? Awalnya sih serius, tapi pas ujung-ujungnya si Humor malah nyelip *ngegeplak si Humor (?)***

**Fic ini selese diketik seharian, berhubung ngetiknya ditunda-tunda terus, dengan faktor yang bermacam-macam *Hana banyak alasan***

**Hana bikin fic ini sambil dengerin lagu "Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke" (Fujiwara no Mokou's Theme Song) by TAMusic. Lagu ini sedih banget, versi gabungan antara biola ma piano. Dengerin deh. Lagu ini Hana**** putar berulang-ulang selama Hana ngetik ini.**

**Oia, gimana dengan perkembangan fic Hana? Apakah makin bagus atau makin buruk di fandom Touhou Project ini? Masalah Typo gimana? Hehe~**

**Dan Hana juga mau minta maaf karena tokoh-tokohnya OOC banget dan ceritanya diluar Gensokyo. Gomen~~**

**Yah, yang pasti Hana pengen dikasih kritik & saran yang membangun, supaya kedepannya Hana bisa lebih baik lagi, oceh!**

**Hana harap kita bisa ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya.**

**.**

**And thanks for reading!**

**.**

**Regards,**

**Fujiwara no Hana**


End file.
